freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Cherry Crash
}} Black Cherry Crash is former the main antagonist in Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars, she is known as "The Daughter of Goku Black", the leader of the Phantom Army. She became Kamen Rider Lost Build, she is killed by Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Jin. She is voiced by Paula Berry. She is Pierre's spirit. History Pre-Ultra Super Hero Taisen After Trunks defeated Fused Zamasu, Black Cherry Crash, The Daughter of Goku Black will have revenge on Goku, Vegeta and Trunks. Ultra Super Hero Taisen Minecraft Dimensions Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars didn't have a clue.) Oh, shut up, Finster 5! (Finster 5: Whoa!) Those are your bolt brains... which make this all your fault. (Lord Draven and Strike arrives with Nazo, Lord Drakkon, Rygog and Shredder) (Lord Draven: Calm yourself, Black Cherry. At least we captured all of the Legendary Rangers and residents of CN City, thanks to Strike's new power.) I appreciate your support, Draven. And Strike's new power. (Rygog: Yeah. What did he said. I'm sure that the plan went swimmingly as ever and then-) (loud explosion, siren blares) (General Venjix: Black Cherry! Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver have escaped with most of the Legendary Rangers!) What?! No! How is this possible!? (grabs Finster 5, growls) I gave you one job to do and that's it! (Lord Draven: With Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver escaped, it will be the perfect time for Drakkon's Robo-Ranger Sentry Army to rise.) (Lord Drakkon: I will lead the Robo-Ranger Sentries to attack Equestria and Canterlot City as you wish.) (chuckles evilly) Good. (Anti-Pops: Is this because that Equestria is from World of MLP: Friendship is Magic and Canterlot City is from World of Equestria Girls are ultimately merged with the World of MLP: Friendship is Magic, the resulting world dubbed the World of Equestria Girls and MLP: Friendship is Magic?) Yes. It was ultimately merged with the World of MLP: Friendship is Magic, the resulting world dubbed the World of Equestria Girls and MLP: Friendship is Magic. (Anti-Pops: Oh.) (Lord Drakkon: Rise my Robo-Ranger Sentries! Rise! That today it is beginning of the Phantom Wars! evilly)|Black Cherry Crash and the Phantom Army started the Phantom Wars}} Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Rise of the Heroes Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crisis on Infinity Earths She was mentioned by Gia Moran, when Pinkie Pie and Spawny accidentally brought all the of Rabbids to Chronopolis. Super Smash Strongest Battle Black Cherry Crash was revived by Dr. Galaga, with the Lost Build Kyutama. Later, she became Another Build RabbitTank Hazard. Black Cherry Crash was killed by Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Jin with their new forms, as she managed to save Cherry Crash and Neohi. Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe The Stupid Teams She returns in The Stupid Teams, as Pierre's spirit. Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Relationships Family *Goku Black - Father *Chi-Chi Black - Mother *Gohan Black - Brother *Goten Black - Brother Friends *Pierre - Mind Personality Black Cherry Crash was similar to Cherry Crash, but she was more powerfully evil than , and . Rider Forms Songs performed * Empire (preformed with Nazo) * Evil Like Me (performed with Chi-Chi Black) Weapons/Arsenal * Lost Build Driver - Allows her to transforms into Kamen Rider Lost Build. * Keyblade of Lost Heart - Her personal weapon. * Moraimars - Her robot Moraimars, when Jark Matter and Shocker join forces with the Phantom Army. Behind the scenes Portrayal * English: Paula Berry (Minecraft Dimensions Series, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crisis on Infinity Earths, Super Smash Strongest Battle, The Stupid Teams) * Japanese: Mao Ichimichi (Ultra Super Hero Taisen) Trivia * Black Cherry Crash is the daughter of Goku Black. See also * Black Cherry Crash = Heroes Dimensions counterpart. Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Crossover Villains Category:Dark Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Crossovers Category:Female Riders Category:Female Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Evil turned Good Category:The Stupid Teams Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Revived Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Another Riders Category:Former Villains